Life's a dream
by I3GodTivaNCIS
Summary: What would Life be like for Tony, Ziva and their kids? What about Abby and McGee with their kids? Family fic! Not oneshot. Read and review! Tiva/McAbby. Enjoy!
1. Meet the family

I don't own the NCIS characters, but the kids are mine!

The Characters-  
Tony and Ziva DiNozzo and their kids, Anthony Jethro (16), Caitlyn Jennifer (14), Timothy Jackson (8), Talia Avagail (6)

Abby and Tim McGee and their kids Luca Kyle (15), Ziva Kelly (7)

Jimmy and Breena Palmer

Leroy Jethro Gibbs aka Grandpa Gibbs

Donald Mallard aka Grandpa Ducky

Directior Vance and maybe his kids Kayla amd Jared

Enjoy!

Brown curly haired, green eyed 14 year old Caitlyn Jennifer DiNozzo, or "Cate" As she she perferred, sat in down on the brown park bench, just long enough to fix her knee lenght denim skirt and get a drink of refreshing grape powerade before going after her 16 year old brother, Anthony Jethro, "AJ" or "Tony", and their best friend Luca Kyle McGee who had his Moms Jet black hair, but his dads haircut and computer skills. The three of them did every thing together, and today they were watching their siblings, Ziva Kelly McGee who was 7 and looked just like her mom, and 8 yr old Timothy Jackson "Tim" or "Timmy" DiNozzo, who looked just like his dad, As well As Talia "Tali" Avagail DiNozzo, who looked just like her mom. They had just started a game of tag when Ziva texted Tony about dinner. They grabbed the Little kids and ran across the street from the park, from where their beautiful, 2 story brick houses stood slide by side. Their parents, Tony and Ziva, and Abby and McGee all worked at NCIS. They were homeschooled using switched on school house, so they just took laptops to one of the conference rooms every day.

Since they were teenagers, Cate wasn't allowed to to go to the spend the night things with Tony, but she didn't mind because her Little "cousin" Ziva spent the night with Tali when the boys went to the McGees. She had kind've wanted to go, but since they became Christians a few years ago, she couldn't anymore. She drifted of to sleep excited about getting to see "Grandpa Gibbs" the next day.

Tbc... I hope you like it!  
Hope you Enjoy! Read and review!  
I'll try to update tommorow! 


	2. Crushes?

Hey guys thanks for the responses!  
I know that some of you are being turned of by the grammar, spelling and randomly placed capital words.  
I AM FIXING WHAT I CAN! Spelling I am now copying and pasting to an online spell check. Randomly placed capitals, I Can't change. My tablet places them, and I Can't fix it. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

-  
Cate spun around in the office chair thinking. Her mind was wondering at 100 miles a minute and she couldn't think about Math. She just couldn't get her mind of Luca. She Really liked him but she didn't think he felt the same way. Suddenly she felt like she could puke, so She instantly stopped spinning, knowing it was because of it. Then she realized she was hungry, when her mom walked in with her taco bell meal deal #2. She devoured her delicious double decker taco and Dorittos, before sipping her root beer and going Back to her Math.

That night, the Big kids went to get pizza before going to see the Hobbit at the dollar theater. That was when Cate noticed Luca was watching her. She couldn't believe it! That was until Tony told her about the sleep over they had last night.

*Flash Back*  
"Dude, you really like my Little sister don't you?"  
"Who doesn't?"  
"Good question? Anyway you should tell her."  
"But what if she doesn't like me?"  
"Something tells me you don't have to worry about that."  
*flash Back ends*

Cate smiled As she texted her best friend Avery Ronna abour it. She then wrote in her diary before drifting off to sleep. She loved her life, and this was just today!  
She knew that tommorow was Saturday, and they were going to the McGees, and having a Minecrat war all day! She couldn't wait!

-  
She got up extra early, since it was her day for breakfeast. She went downstairs and began making two batches of cinnamon rolls. Then Tony came down, and they talked. She then found out he liked Avery.

"Hey" Tony said walking into the kitchen.  
"Hey your self" His sister replied.  
"How do you tell a girl you like her?"  
"Depends on who the unlucky girl is."  
"Haha. Very funny. Anyway, it's your best friend."

Cate about spit out the grape juice she had been drinking.  
Actually, she did. She then cleaned it up, before taking the cinnamon rolls out and icing them before getting every one up to eat and get ready to go.  
She unpolitly scarfed down her cinnamon roll before getting ready and texting Avery. As she got dressed, she couldn't help but smile about the Minecraft war the three Big kids were having. And one thing was for sure- she was going to kick the boys butts.  
-

Tbc...  
Hope you like it!  
Please review! 


	3. Lovin' Life

Read, review, Enjoy!

Cate smiled As she thought about her day. She still couldn't believe Luca actually liked her. On top of that, she found out that Anthony liked Avery! And vise versa! She even ended up winning the Minecraft war by using a bow and arrow! She had the best life ever. As she drifted off to sleep, she sang her favorite song.

What Faith Can Do by Kutless-  
Everybody falls sometimes Gotta find the strength to rise From the ashes And make a new beginning

Anyone can feel the ache You think it's more than you can take But you're stronger Stronger than you know

Don't you give up now The sun will soon be shining You gotta face the clouds To find the silver lining

I've seen dreams that move the mountains Hope that doesn't ever end Even when the sky is falling I've seen miracles just happen Silent prayers get answered Broken hearts become brand new That's what faith can do

It doesn't matter what you've heard Impossible is not a word It's just a reason For someone not to try

Everybody's scared to death When they decide to take that step Out on the water It'll be alright

Life is so much more Than what your eyes are seeing You will find your way If you keep believing

I've seen dreams that move the mountains Hope that doesn't ever end Even when the sky is falling I've seen miracles just happen Silent prayers get answered Broken hearts become brand new That's what faith can do

Overcome the odds You don't have a chance (That's what faith can do) When the world says you can't It'll tell you that you can

I've seen dreams that move the mountains Hope that doesn't ever end Even when the sky is falling And I've seen miracles just happen Silent prayers get answered Broken hearts become brand new That's what faith can do That's what faith can do

Even if you fall sometimes You will have the strength to rise

-  
I didn't type the song so mistakes aren't my fault! 


	4. Talks and Memories

"Avery, come on! You have to tell him!"Cate said into her Phone As she sat on her bed talking to Avery. "Just then, Tali barged in. "Tell who what?" She demanded of her older sister. "Avery, I have to go. My sisters bugging me again." "Ok, talk you later Cate." Cate then turned her attention to Tali. "Tali, come on, what has Ima told you about interrupting?" The Little girl looked up fiercly at her older sister. "Not to. Look, I'm Sorry but it's 7 o'clock and i'm hungry! Momma said we can go get mexican!" The word Mexican instantly did it for Cate. She instantly forgot she was mad and ran out the door. Not only had she been to busy to realize she was hungry, but she hadn't realized how badly she loved Mexican till Tali mentioned it.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Cate asked her mom As she put her tablet down long enough to maintain eye contact. "Sure, what is it Tatelah?" Her mom asked wondering what in the world the 14 year old might want to talk about. "How do you know if you like a boy?" Oh, crap! Her mother thought after she heard that. "Well, you just know. Sometimes you need to be shown." She replied to the 14 year old hesitantly before thinking about how she and Tony got together.

*Flashback*  
DiNozzo and Ziva were on the way to Abbys lab when suddenly the elevator blacked out. "You didn't flip the switch did you?" Ziva asked her partner before getting asked the same question. "No, I thought you did!" Her partner replied before stepping closer. "We might be here a while." Ziva says inching closer to the point were any closer would be on top of each other. They stare in each others eyes a while before they suddenly passionately kiss. They then decide to wash rule 12 down the drain. (They later found out Abby flipped a power switch to it till Ziva etheir killed Tony one out of 18 ways with a paper clip, or till they kissed.)

*Flashback over*

A/N- Please Review! Tbc...  
Tatelah means Little darling in hebrew, and Ima/Imelah means mom in hebrew. 


	5. Date or don't date

Cates POV As I wrote in my diary, I got a text from Luca. I read it anxiously, hoping it would be good. As I read it, I started crying before jumping on my bed. I then ran out of my room, to go find mom.

Zivas POV As my fourteen year old came running into the kitchen screaming, I got worried. What the heck could be so exciting? Then she showed me the text-

Hey Cate!  
It's Luca. I just wanted to tell you that your the sweetest, most beautiful girl I know.  
I was wondering, if your allowed to, if you wanna go get pizza tomorrow night?  
I know how your parents are, and that they'll want to talk about it, so I sent it a day in advance. :P I'm glad that they take dates seriously.  
Anyway, ttyl.

I then knew why Cate was excited. I then simply told her I'd talk to her father,  
and then had her go clean her room.

Later that night Tonys POV-  
My wife as apparently promised, showed me the text she somehow forwarded. I had to admit, he's not a bad kid. I reluctantly gave the ok after a battle.

*Flashback*  
"Zi, are you sure about this?" I asked my wife for the fifth time.  
"Yes, Tony. I agree, fourteen is a little young, but I have to admit, I really like that boy. Cate does to." My wife responded. "I dunno..." I said reluctantly. "If you value your love life, then I suggest letting her go." That did it for me. "Deal!" *Flashback ends*

Little did they know Cate was listening.

Cates POV After they went to their room, I snuck to the air vent. As I listened, I was shocked! Did they really just admit they liked him? As I went to bed, I couldn't help smiling. 


	6. To date it is!

Cate got ready excitedly. They were just getting pizza and going to see a movie, but who cared? She quickly put on a peasant shirt, a hot pink one, with a nicer, just below knee length denim skirt, and boots, as well as her teal north face jacket and her nicer brown glasses. She got her hair wet, causing it to curl, before putting her tablet, Droid Razor, and blue ipod 5 in her Plum Crazy, Vera bradley tablet hipster before patiently waiting by the door.

As Luca got ready, he was super anxious. He put on his favourite aero button up, before putting on kaki pants. He then put on his sperrys and grabbed his aero hoodie before jelling his hair and putting his phone and ipod in his pocket before going to get Cate.  
He walked nervously to the front door before ringing the doorbell.

Cate smiled as she opened the door and let him in. They went to the bathroom, before telling everyone bye. They then got in the car, being chauffeured by McGee, since neither could drive yet. Then they were off.

Cates Pov Cate looked out the window, as she thought about their date. They were just going to see Skyfall, and eat at bricks, their favourite pizza place, but she could't keep the butterflys out of her stomach. She sighed, turning to see Luca doing the same thing. She couldn't wait.

**A/n- Sorry its short, but I hardly had time flr this! Enjoy, and review! Next up is the date! :)**


	7. The big night!

Cate and Luca arrived at bricks at 1830, or 6:30pm, whichever you choose. They ordered pizza, a medium alfredo chicken one, with garlic bread and cokes. McGee, sat at a table, that was at a distance, but still close enough to see. Their waitress, was named Mandy, and Anthony would've drooled over her.

After they had eaten the pizza and ordered dessert, Luca pulled a ring out of his pocket. As they were too young to "date", or get engaged, it was a promise ring. Promising that he'd always be there for her, and be a good friend. Cate started tearing up. She loved it! She put it on her finger, and it just felt so, so... right!

Luca was glad he couldn't drive, because he really didn't want to in this weather. He'd get in a wreck for sure! As he saw Cate messing with her hair, he felt bad. He took his hat off, and put it on her head. She smiled at him, as he took his jacket off, putting it over his head. Together, they left the restaurant, leaning on each other.

After they finally got to the theater, they got skyfall tickets. About half way through the movie, he looked over at her, glad he had talked to her dad about it.

"She's my baby girl. Have fun, but take care of her. You hurt her, i'll be fighting with my wife, boss and coworker over who kills you." Her dad had said. But he couldn't possibly hurt Cate.

**A/n- Awwww! Sweet! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Attacked!

It was Saturday morning, and she Cate was going to the mall with Avery! She couldn't wait! She got up early, getting out her Colombia jacket, teal american eagle button up, and all her purse stuff together. She then put on her glasses, and waited for Avery and her mom to pick her up.

After they had lunch at Steak 'n' shake, they went straight to the mall.

They had spent some money, and they were on their way to see the hobbit at the theater. But something just didn't seem right. The girls ran to find Averys mom and get out of there, but it was to late. They turned, and found themselves face to face with a gun. They were then taken, to an abandon warehouse.

Averys mom had been calling the girls over, and over. She looked, and looked at all the stores. She finally contacted security, before calling the DiNozzos. The security searched video cameras, and finally saw them being taken. They got facial recognition, and then found a phone number, and then got coordinate of cell towers. They hurried as fast as they could, but it was to late. Avery had been beaten to death. Cate had surrvived, using her "ninja" abilities. They arrested the man who did this to them, swearing that he'd pay.

It was a week after the attack, and Cate wasn't feeling right. She went to the doctor, and found out just what she didn't want to hear. She was pregnant. Raped.

**A/n- Let me know what you think!**


	9. Funerals and new family members

It was a month later and the day of Averys funeral. Freakin pregnancy hormones! Cate couldn't keep from crying, as she felt bad for herself, as well as Averys family. As she was laid to rest, the whole congergation was crying. The story of the attack was told, and t was all over the news and internet.

Ziva found Cate in her room crying, holding a picture of herself and Avery, with their friend Kelly. It had been the best day ever. It was at Cates birthday party.

*Flashback*

"Ok, girls! Say cheese!" Ziva had told them. But the girls being teenagers, just stuck their tounges out as the camera flashed before going to get Cake.

*Flashback ends*

A few months later-

Ziva woke up her husband. Cate was in labor. They quickly got up and got dressed. They then headed to the hospital, letting the kids know where they were going.

The next day, little Avery Kelly was born. She named her Avery in honur of her deceased friend, and Kelly after Gibbs dead daughter. It was decided that she'd sleep in Cates room.


	10. New life

Cate sighed getting up to check on the crying baby. She loved her, but she was freakin annoying. She picked up the baby, and gently rocked her. In less then 5 minuites, Avery was fast asleep. Cate loved her new life, but she'd have to get used to it.

**The End!**

**Sorry its short! Watch rlr a sequel!**


End file.
